


But Oh, My Heart Still Burns

by May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor (bloodofpyke)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/May%20the%20Odds%20Be%20Ever%20in%20Your%20Favor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-<i>Mockingjay</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	But Oh, My Heart Still Burns

He was gentle, always gentle, even before, even now, when the house rang with silence and voices long dead. But she didn’t _want_ gentle; she wanted him to claw the feeling back into her heart, to suck the life back into her until the blood pounded in her ears and she gasped for breath.

He traced a pattern on her back, almost idly, as if painting a scene with sunlight and shadow, and she arched against him, gathering the sheets in her hands. “What?” Peeta murmured against her neck, lips barely touching her.

“Kiss me,” Katniss whispered back, rolling over to face him, and he did.

The kiss was gentle, of course, and she knotted her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, and that familiar heat spread through her chest, screaming out for _more._ Pressed against him, she opened her mouth, her tongue darting into his mouth as he ran his hands over her, leaving a blazing trail of fire over her hips, her back, her breasts.

 _“Oh,”_ she breathed as his lips found the hollow of her throat, the freckle on her neck, the bruise on her shoulder. She gripped his neck, eyes open, staving off the images that flashed by whenever her eyes shut, and focused on _him,_ on his paint-stained fingers, on his lips, on his heartbeat against hers.

***

“We’re together; real or not real?” Peeta asked, turning to her, eyes hesitant.

She paused a moment, eyes searching for the cameras that were no longer there, feeling the warmth of his fingers linked with hers. “Real,” she said finally.


End file.
